habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new hr 2019
---- Ovdje vidiš sve vijesti iz 2018. Trenutne vijesti 2/5/2019 FEBRUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can cook up a storm in a Medieval Kitchen, enjoy delicious smells outside an Old-Fashioned Bakery, and feel the love in a Valentines' Day Feasting Hall. Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new Gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Chef Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) ---- 4. 2. 2019. IZAZOV USPJEŠNIH ODLUKA ZA VELJAČU I NOVI TAKE THIS IZAZOV Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, "Naoštri svoje oružje" (Hone your Weapons), fokusiramo se na pročišćavanje i sužavanje tvojih ciljeva kako bismo ih učinila lakše ostvarivima! Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja koji će biti dodijeljeni petorici sretnih pobjednika 1. ožujka. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za siječanj: RainbowZebra27, Annobethal, Pheonix_Heart, rachalza i grimreader! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care!" (Postignuće otključano: Briga za sebe), s naglaskom na brigu o rezervama energije koje koristimo prilikom pomaganja drugima. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne dijelove Take This seta opreme! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Feed Me, Seymour!" (Nahrani me, Seymour)": dobitnik/ca glavne nagrade _andrey i drugoplasirani Comebach, FoxInABoxPls, chadm73, creadeliefje i NTScott! Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme Take This kompleta ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- siječanj 2019. 31. 1. 2019. HABITIČINA ROĐENDANSKA ZABAVA! Habitičina rođendanska zabava! 31. siječnja je Habitičin rođendan! Hvala vam svima što ste dio naše zajednice - puno nam znači. Sad se pridružite nama i NIL-ovima u slavlju! Torta za svih! U čast slavlju, svakome smo poklonili asortiman ukusnih kolača kojima možete hraniti svoje ljubimce! Uz to, sljedeća dva dana Trgovac Aleksandar prodaje kolače u svom dućanu i kolače ćeš ponekad dobiti na poklon kad izvršiš neki od svojih zadataka. Kolači funkcioniraju kao normalna hrana za ljubimce, ali ako želiš znati koji ljubimce vole koje kolače, možeš to otkriti na wiki stranici. Halja za tulume U stupcu Nagrada je besplatno dostupna halja za tulume! Koju boju ćeš dobiti ovisi o tome koliko si Habitičinih rođendana proslavio/la. Nosi ovu halju s ponosom! Postignuće Rođendanskog tuluma U čast Habitičinog rođendana, svatko je dobio postignuće Habitičinog rođendanskog tuluma! Ovo postignuće se zbraja sa svakim rođendanskim tulumom kojeg proslaviš s nama. Zadnja prilika za Polaris komplet Podsjetnik: sutra je posljednji dan za pretplatiti se i dobiti Polaris komplet oklopa! Pretplata ti također omogućuje kupovinu Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Što si dulje pretplaćen/a, to dobiješ više Dragulja! Hvala ti puno na tvojoj podršci! Pomažeš nam u održavanju Habitice. Posljednja prilika za Napitke za izlijeganje iz Zimske zemlje čuda Podsjetnik: sutra je posljednji dan za kupiti zvjezdane, pepermint i sniježne Napitke za izlijeganje! Ako se vrate, to neće biti prije sljedeće godine, i to najranije. Stoga nemaš što čekati! --- 28. 1. 2019. OTKRIVENI SU PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI A SIJEČANJ! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za siječanj: Polaris komplet! Imaš samo do 31. siječnja za dobiti ovaj komplet kad se pretplatiš. Ako si već aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi pod Inventar > Artikli kako bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. ---- 24. 1. 2019. HABITIČIN BLOG: SAVJETI ZA POČETI IZNOVA I REFLEKTOR O ČLANU OSOBLJA APOLLU Reflektor o korištenju Habitice: Počinjanje iznova Reflektor o korištenju Habitice za ovaj mjesec se bavi počinjanjem iznova! Ističe mnoštvo odličnih savjeta koje su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Nadamo se da će pomoći onima među vama koji možda žele početi iznova u 2019. godini. Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Kako ti koristiš Habiticu za podjelu kućanskih poslova? Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitice na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! Reflektor o osoblju: Apollo Izašao je novi reflektor o osoblju na blogu! Dođi upoznati Tressley, poznatog kao Apollo, i vidi kako naš najdraži Yo-yomant balansira svoj dizajnerski posao za Habiticu sa svojim entuzijazmom za čips i sviranje bubnjeva. ---- 18. 1. 2019. REFLEKTOR O CEHOVIMA: NOVI I ZNAČAJNI! Izašao je novi Reflektor o cehovima na blogu koji ističe neke od novih i zanimljivih Cehova Habitice! Pogledaj ga sada kako bi pronašao/la novu grupu s kojom možeš dijeliti svoje interese i ciljeve! ---- 14. 1. 2019. POSLJEDNJA PRILIKA: DARUJ PRETPLATU I DOBIJ JEDNU BESPLATNO! Sutra ti je zadnja prilika za iskoristiti našu promociju u kojoj, ako nekome daruješ pretplatu, ti dobiješ tu istu pretplatu besplatno za sebe! Pretplatnici dobivaju gomilu pogodnosti svaki mjesec uključujući ekskluzivne predmete, mogućnosti kupovine Dragulja Zlatnicima, slatkog ekskluzivnog Rogatog zeca za ljubimca i povećanu povijest podataka. Uz to, ovo nam pomaže održavati Habiticu :) Za pokloniti nekome pretplatu, samo otvori njihov profil i klikni na ikonu poklona u gornjem desnom uglu. Ova posebna promocija će trajati samo do sutra. Stoga, ako te već duže vremena zanima probati pretplatu, sad je pravo vrijeme! Usreći prijatelja i koristite sve vaše nove Dragulje kako biste skupa išli na Pustolovine. Molimo te da imaš umu da, ako ti ili primatelj tvog poklona već imate neku obnavljajuću pretplatu, poklonjena pretplata će započeti tek nakon što se druga pretplata otkaže ili istekne. Hvala ti puno na podršci! <3 ---- 11. 1. 2019. DARIVANJE PRETPLATA NA ANDROIDIMA I WIKI REFLEKTOR Darivanje pretplata je sada moguće i na Androidima! Pozdrav svima! Dodali smo mogućnosti darivanja pretplata koristeći našu Android aplikaciju. Otiđi pod Izbornik > Dragulji i pretplate i klikni na "Daruj pretplatu" u kartici Pretplata. Pretplatnici dobivaju gomilu pogodnosti svaki mjesec uključujući ekskluzivne predmete, mogućnosti kupovine Dragulja Zlatnicima i slatkog ekskluzivnog Rogatog zeca za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate nam pomažu održavati Habiticu. Ostalo je još nekoliko dana do isteka promocije Daruj jednu - dobij jednu. Stoga je ovo odlično vrijeme za razmotriti je u našoj Android aplikaciji! Hvala ti puno na podršci - puno nam znači. Objava na blogu: Kugla preporoda Istaknuti Wiki članak za ovaj mjesec za bavi Kugolom preporoda! Nadamo se da će ti pomoći dok otvaraš novo poglavlje svog života u 2019. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam svoje mišljenje putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. ---- 8. 1. 2019. ZIMSKE PRILAGODBE AVATARA I NOVA PUSTOLOVINA POTJERE ZA LJUBIMCIMA! Zimske boje kože i kose Sezonska izdanja zimskih boja kose su sada dostupna za kupovinu! Sada možeš obojati kosu svog avatara sniježno bijelo, pepermint plavu, zimzeleno, auroru, boje zimskog neba ili u niz svečanih boja. Uz to, sezonska izdanja zimskih boja kože su također dostupna! Možeš upotpuniti zimski imidž svog avatara sa sljedećim bojama kože: aurorom, dotjeranom, svečanom, zimzelenom, polarnom, šećernom i bojom zimske zvijezde. Oba kompleta sezonskih izdanja prilagodbi će biti dostupna za kupovinu samo do 31. siječnja nakon čega će nestati do sljedeće godine. Stoga ih nemoj zaboraviti sada zgrabiti! Možeš ih pronaći pod Korisnik > Uredi avatara! Nova pustolovina potjere za ljubimcima: Veloci-raper! Usavrši svoj ritam i vježbaj svoju rimu - vrijeme je za rap bitku! Nabavi najnoviju pustolovinu potjere za ljubimcima, Veloci-raper, i zaradi nekoliko oštroumnih ljubimaca velociraptora izvršavajući svoje zadatke u stvarnom životu. ---- 4. 1. 2019. POZADINE I ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA ZA SIJEČANJ! Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Sada tvoj avatar može kopati na arheološkom iskapalištu, pisati u radionici pisara ili se boriti protiv snažne lavine. Pogledaj ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to ima nove opreme koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, što uključuje komplete Pisara. Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) ---- 2. 1. 2019. IZAZOV USPJEŠNIH ODLUKA ZA SIJEČANJ I NOVI TAKE THIS IZAZOV Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako 2019. odmiće. Pogledaj prvi Izazov novogodišnjih uspješnih odluka ove godine kako bi započeo/la svoj put prema uspjehu u ostvarivanju svojih ciljeva! U izazovu Begin Your Quest (Započni svoj izazov), fokusiramo se na odabiranje realističnih i dostižnih ciljeva! Pet sretnih dobitnika će dobiti nagradu od 15 dragulja kad izazov završni 1. veljače. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za prosinac: Drosera, Dan O'Dea, StefanieFreige, N5t5lie i DeLauraen! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "Feed Me, Seymour!" (Nahrani me, Seymour), s naglaskom na razvijanje zdravih prehrambenih navika. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne dijelove Take This seta opreme! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, ""Don't Be a Completionist!" (Ne budi kompletista!)!": dobitnik/ca glavne nagrade Hoofter i drugoplasirani mvchelle, Phosphor, agentdwib, KSPanda i fghberius. Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme Take This kompleta ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- Category:News